


Skeletons in the Closet

by CxNxPxS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, An unfortunate event, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hisoka and Machi switch bodies, Mild Sexual Content, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:25:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxNxPxS/pseuds/CxNxPxS
Summary: Everyone has skeletons in their closet that they wish to keep from others; however, some people will reveal embarrassing moments in their life while others will talk about roadblocks they had to overcome. And then there are secrets that should never be revealed because no one will believe it unless a lot of evidence is provided.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a HisoMachi fan fic but I never got around to it until now. The characterizations are a little ooc at times. 
> 
> Enjoy!

When people describe the worst day of their life they talk about embarrassing moments or roadblocks they’ve had to overcome such as finding money to pay for rent or dealing with a cheating spouse. Some people barely say anything while others keep talking until dawn.

There are some people who will provide a lot of detail about their tragic experience to be the star of a party while others will say a few words that will cause everyone to clamp their mouth shut as if there’s a gun pointed at their forehead.

And then there are people like Hisoka and Machi who told everyone at a troupe meeting that they’ve switched bodies. They left out the part that they switched bodies after they had sex in the very chair that Chrollo sat in. They also left out the part that they are married and have two children.

The troupe thought they were lying at first until they revealed secrets about every member they only knew, convincing everyone on the spot.  

The switch became the first worst day of their life.

 ~*~

“Dad! Get up and drive me to school! I’m going to be late to my first class!” Pearl hisses as she throws the blanket off of her father’s body onto the floor. She gently pokes him in the side until he opens up his eyes. “Dad, take me to school because mother is trying to find a way to get back into her body again. She’s reading a lot of books and surfing the internet like a madman.”

Machi opens up her eyes slowly. “What? What are you talking about?”

Pearl walks over to the dresser and takes out two bras from the top drawer. “I’m not going to explain the situation again.” She holds up two red bras that have frills and bows all over them. “Which one did you want to wear today? I understand that you’re not used to being inside of mom’s body but you have to wear a bra. She doesn’t like it when you leave the house without wearing one.”

Machi climbs out of the bed naked and makes her way to the bathroom slowly, running her hands through her disheveled pink hair. She stops before the door and stretches her arms until a popping noise is heard. As much as she doesn’t want to take her daughter to school due to personal reasons, she has to do it anyway.

Otherwise, Hisoka will do something to his body to irritate her.

Whenever Hisoka and Machi get into an argument about something, they threaten each other by attempting to put bruises and cuts all over their body. It seems childish to others but to them it’s the only to get what they want since they are in each other’s body.

 “Where is the bra that has bungeegum pictures on it?” Machi asks.

Pearl rolls her eyes. “Dad, just put on this bra!” She tosses it on the bed and opens up the doors to the walk in closet. There are clothes and shoes everywhere on the floor. It looks like a typhoon just hit it a few minutes ago. “Where is the black dress that I bought you yesterday?”

“Why? I’ll wear my usual outfit,” Machi says in a teasing tone.

“You’re not wearing that ugly clown outfit. I’ll die if you show up to my school with it on. Just wear one of mom’s outfits,” Pearl pleads.

Machi licks her lips. “Why do you hate my magician outfit so much? I thought you liked it?”

Pearl shakes her head as she kicks some clothes to the side with her foot. “Why would I like an outfit that makes you look like an ugly clown? You’re not a clown dad. Please don’t wear it.”

“What outfit would you like me to wear?” Machi crosses her arms as she walks over to the closet. She stares at daughter with a tint of bloodlust in her eyes because her offspring is trying to start a fight, which brings joy to her frigid heart. “I want to wear something light. It’s going to be warm today.”

Pearl picks up a pair of shorts and a short sleeve shirt. “You can wear this or maybe…” she picks up a black dress that looks similar to the one that she bought yesterday. “Or you could wear this. I honestly don’t care which one you wear as long as you don’t put on that ugly clown outfit.”

“It’s not a clown outfit. It’s a magician outfit.”

“Dad, it’s an ugly clown outfit. You really need to catch up with the current era and wear cool clothes like everyone else. Even mom is dressing nice in your body. I’m quite proud of her,” Pearl hands Machi both outfits. She leaves the closet and heads for the door. “I’ll be waiting for you downstairs. If you’re going to take your morning crap, please don’t take forever!”

~*~

“What is taking him so long?” Pearl checks the watch on her wrist before checking the clock hanging on the wall inside the kitchen. Parts of her light pink hair fall into her pale face, covering her golden eyes. “Why does he take the longest craps every morning?”

Hisoka looks up from the laptop on the table in front of him. His red hair is down naturally and there’s a cleansing mask on his face. There’s spagehetti sauce on his shirt and paint on his pajama pants. He looks like he fell into a garbage can but didn’t bother to change his clothes.

Pearl notices the stains on his clothes but doesn’t say anything because he’s not taking her to school. She hates it whenever her parents try to drive her to school looking like a hot mess. It’s embarrassing and makes her wish she wasn’t part of the family.

But unfortunately she is part of the Morou family; the family of four where the parents are in each other’s bodies.

“If he doesn’t come downstairs in thirty minutes, I’ll go and talk to him,” Hisoka says calmly.

Pearl scoffs. “I’m going to be late to my first class if we wait thirty minutes.”

“Just give him a few more minutes. You don’t want to disturb when he’s taking his morning crap,” Hisoka looks back down at his laptop and starts to type but stops after a few minutes. “Try to give your father a break. He’s having a hard time with this situation as much as I am.”

Pearl looks over at her younger sister, Kibou, and watches her eat mini apple bunnies off of a cat shaped plate. Her long dark red hair covers her pale face and light golden eyes. She picks up an apple bunny, giggles a little and hands it to her older sister.

“Mom, I’m having a parent teacher conference tomorrow and afterward they are having a small get together for the parents. As much as I don’t want you guys to come, please come but don’t tell anyone that you switched bodies. Also don’t tell them that you’re…you know murderers,” Pearl says before popping the apple slice into her mouth.

“We haven’t killed anyone in years,” Hisoka replies quickly.

Pearl rolls her eyes. “Mom, you know what I mean. You’re ex-murderers who are now billionaires but choose to live in a small apartment at Heaven’s Arena. Why can’t we move to York New? We’ve been living in this apartment since I was born.”

“We’re not moving because your father makes a lot of money fighting.”

“You mean you make us a lot of money because technically he’s fighting in your body. Ever since the switch our neighbors have been asking us why the Hisoka they know, stopped fighting. They’re worried that dad is sick with a terminal illness.”

The customers think Hisoka’s sick with a terminal illness because they can’t see their favorite fighter smashing people’s faces in anymore. In fact, they’re quite peeved he decided to stop fighting and take up the occupation as a house dad. Sometimes customers would knock on the door all day just to chat with him, well Machi, because they want to have small talk and gossip about the other fighters.

At the end of the day, the customers don’t know they switched bodies. Hisoka and Machi only told the Phantom Troupe because they trust them plus the members don’t talk to anyone outside the gang. They want to talk to a doctor about their bizarre condition with hope the hospital has some medicine that will cure their so called disease but they’re afraid the doctor will brush it off as a joke.

“It doesn’t matter what our neighbors think. They need respect his, well, my decision to stay at home. I’m a member of the Phantom Troupe and we don’t work for things. We steal it. Simple as that,” Hisoka says standing up from the table. “Eat something while I get your father.”

~*~

Hisoka enters the bedroom to find Machi standing naked in front of the mirror in the corner of the room. She brushes her hair slowly while checking out her breast for some reason. As soon as she sees Hisoka, she glances at his reflection in the mirror, grinning hard like an idiot before spinning around to face her husband. The magician eyes her body from head to toe carefully, looking for any visible bruises or cuts. When he doesn’t see anything, he crosses his arms and leans against the wall.

“I’m glad you haven’t damaged my body because if I see a bruise or a cut, I’m going to push myself down the stairs and pray that I spilt your head open,” Hisoka says coldly.

Machi narrows her eyes. “Do it and I’ll leave the house in a small shirt without wearing a bra. Maybe I’ll go to the grocery store naked.”

“Hisoka! Don’t do it you bastard!”

“Stop always thinking that I’m damaging your body. Besides…,” Machi stops talking as she puts her hair up into a bun on top of her head. She picks up a hair pin off the dresser next to the mirror and inserts into the bun and looks at her reflection again to make sure the hairstyle looks okay. “You damage your own body during sex because you’re rough.”

“What are you talking about? I’m not rough during sex.”

“Oh? Last night you were going at it pretty hard.”

Hisoka blushes a little. “You told me go harder.”

“Admit it, you like screwing your body as much as I like my dick going inside of me,” Machi closes her eyes and licks her lips. “This is situation is becoming more entertaining than I thought.”

“Is it? Did you like giving birth to our second daughter and breastfeeding her?” Hisoka asks raising his eyebrow.

“Hmm, well to tell you the truth I didn’t like pushing out a baby but I did like the pain associated with it. Besides, you should be more careful when we are having sex so that I won’t get pregnant again. The second child left some nasty stretch marks on your stomach but luckily they went away since I exercise every day.”

“The pregnancy wouldn’t have happened if you had checked to see if you were ovulating. I told you that my body ovulates every month and you don’t listen to me. The one time that we decided to not use a condom or the pull out method because you can’t stand birth control, you get pregnant. Why do you think I don’t like having sex with you so much because you lie and say you’re not ovulating when you are,” Hisoka snaps.

 “Perhaps you should mark the days on a calendar for me since you know your body so well,” Machi suggests.

“Hisoka, why in the hell would I do that for? Even if I did mark the days, you wouldn’t look at it. You don’t even look at the calendar now to find out what days the trash goes out.” He walks over to the dresser, opens it up, and takes out a yellow bra. “Make sure you wear a bra before you leave the house. Our daughter is waiting for you downstairs patiently. Don’t do anything to piss her off today.”

Machi nods her head as Hisoka leaves the room. She’s not going to piss off her daughter. No. She’s going to piss off her husband to entertain herself.


	2. Chapter 2

 

Machi walks down the diary aisle at a grocery store with her down naturally in curls wearing a mesh sweater, ripped jean shorts, and high heels. Miu sits in the shopping cart wearing a cat onsie, holding a stuff teddy bear, giggling loudly about something.  Some people grabbing a milk cartoon off the shelf glance over at Machi’s shopping cart, smiling wide as if they just saw a lottery ticket on the floor.

“Daddy,” Miu says as she touches a milk cartoon. It feels too cold on her fingertips that she pulls them away quickly, giggling again.  

“Yes special fruit,” Machi replies as she grabs a milk cartoon off the shelf and places it into the basket. “Is my little one thirsty?”

Miu shakes her head. “No, I want…” she points to a cheese stick on a shelf down the aisle. “I want…”

Machi pushes the cart over to the shelf and grabs two cheese sticks. She places one in the basket and opens up the other one. Miu grabs the open cheese stick and eats it.

“This will be our little secret since your mother doesn’t like you eating junk food,” Machi whispers as she pushes the shopping cart to the produce section. She grabs some tomatoes, mushrooms, and cucumbers off the shelf. “Shall we eat a nice salad for lunch?”

“Yes,” Miu stands up in the cart holding the cheese stick and points to a box full of large cabbages across from them. “Daddy, that.”

Machi leans her head toward Miu’s ear and whispers. “You’re becoming more and more like me special fruit. After we eat lunch, we can search for strong opponents together in the lobby.”

“Mommy…mad,” Miu says.

“I know swe…” before Machi finishes her sentence; she’s interrupted by a tall lady running up to the shopping cart with her eyes wide as if she’s meeting her long lost lover.

“Machi! I can’t believe it’s you! How are you doing?” the lady exclaims. Her long white curly hair bounces up and down in front of her dark face. She looks down at Miu and squeals. “Oh wow! You have a beautiful daughter! When did you have her?”

Machi stares at her confused because she has no idea whom this lady is. This lady knows the real Machi somehow but from where? Are they high school classmates or roommates from college?

“How have you been doing? I haven’t seen you since graduate school. Are you teaching at a university now?” the lady asks.

Wait. Did this lady just say that the real Machi went to graduate school? That’s impossible. Isn’t the cold hearted thief from Meteor City? There aren’t any graduate schools in the broken city let alone any other educational facilities.

“No, I’m not teaching at a University. I’m actually a fighter at Heaven’s Arena,” Machi replies confidently.

“Oh wow, you’re just full of surprises. I would have never suspected you to be the fighting type. You were always so quiet and studied hard in graduate school,” the lady admits.

Machi grins. “I love fighting a lot. Sometimes I think I’m a little too obsessed with it.” She picks up Miu and holds her close. “I’m sorry; I didn’t get your name.”

The lady laughs. “I guess you really don’t remember me. I’m Robyn Poker. We used to hang out a lot and write research papers together in the library.”

Machi eyes Robyn suspiciously while thinking of a lie to steer the conversation into a different direction. If the real Machi supposedly went to the same graduate school, a topic about a class reunion would provide more information.

 “Isn’t there a class reunion coming up?” Machi asks ignoring what she said.

The lady makes a humming noise. “Actually, there’s a reunion tonight at the University. Didn’t you get the invitation in the mail? It was sent out weeks ago. You should really come to it.”

Machi laughs a little. “Sure, I’ll come. Where is it at?”

“Instead of having it at the University we decided to have it at the restaurant on the first floor at Heavens Arena. I believe it cost 4,000 jenny to get in but since you’re a fighter, you can get in for free. Why don’t you bring your daughter?”

Machi looks down at Miu with a twinkle in her eyes because it seems like luck is on her side. Not only can she search for worthy opponents at the reunion but also learn more about the real Machi’s secret life. For whatever reason, it was never mentioned while they dated for years.

Why didn’t the real Machi mention it?

 “The party starts at nine and its casual wear. I would stay and talk to you longer but I’m here to get a few things. We can chat more at the reunion,” Robyn explains. She takes out a business card from her purse and hands it to Machi. “If you have any questions about anything, please call me.”

“I’ll see you later on,” Machi says.

~*~

Hisoka cleans up the living room as he listens to music blasting from the radio on the coffee table. He puts dirty clothes into the laundry basket, vacuums crumbs on the couch, and eventually dusts the picture frames on top of the entertainment center.

He picks up the laundry basket sighing a little and walks to the laundry room. There are toys, food crumbs, and some dirty clothes on the floor. The sight makes him cringe a little because he can’t stand living in a messy apartment. He had asked Machi to clean it up the other day but it looks like she didn’t do it due to unclear excuses he doesn’t understand.

Sometimes he wishes Machi would help out more around the apartment instead of sleeping in all day and occasionally shopping for groceries whenever the refrigerator is empty. He tried to make a chore schedule but she doesn’t look at it. She never looks at it and makes excuses that turn into lies, making the situation worse.

“We really need to get back into our own bodies. There has to be cure for this. I don’t know how much longer I can stay inside this man’s body,” Hisoka mutters as he dumps dirty clothes out of the laundry basket into the washing machine.

His phone vibrates in his pocket a few times before it makes a chiming noise that sounds like wind chimes blowing in the wind. He places the laundry basket on the floor, pulls his cellphone out of his pocket, and checks to see who called him.

The screens shows Machi’s name in large font with an icon of bungeegum wrapper below it. Hisoka calls her back while reaching up to grab a bottle of laundry detergent off a shelf above the washing machine. The phone rings a few times before his wife answers it in a teasing tone.

“Did something happen? You don’t ever call me when you’re at the grocery store,” Hisoka says coldly. He pours some laundry detergent into the washing machine and shuts the lid. “Did you buy the food that Pearl wants? Also please buy some more laundry detergent and air fresheners.”

“I have already bought everything you asked for. Is there anything else you want me to get?” Machi asks.

Hisoka grows very quiet as he tries to think of another thing they need for the apartment. The refrigerator is full of food and there’s plenty of toilet paper inside the closet that’s next to the bathroom. Pearl and Miu don’t need any more clothes since they just went clothes shopping a few weeks ago.

What else do they need?

“I can’t think of anything right now but if I do remember, I’ll let you know later on,” Hisoka finally says after a few minutes.

“I won’t be home later on so you should tell me now.”

What does Machi mean she won’t be home later on? Where in the hell is she going late at night? Hisoka doesn’t remember her mentioning a fight tonight so it can’t be that.

What could it be?

“Are you working out at the gym later on? I don’t like it when you you exercise in my body a lot because I don’t want to be extremely ripped like you when we switch back,” Hisoka says.

“I’m not going to the gym. I have a rendezvous with a close acquaintance of mine,” Machi lies.

The only acquaintance the real Hisoka hangs out with late at night is Illumi and on occasion with Chrollo; however, he hasn’t talked to either one in a while because he wants to keep a low profile since the switch. He doesn’t have a problem meeting them in Machi’s body but he chooses not to.

If the acquaintances aren’t Illumi or Chrollo, who is she really hanging out with? Hisoka tries to think of past acquaintances the real Hisoka has hung out with but no one comes to mind.

Something’s off.

Hisoka turns on the washing machine and walks into the kitchen slowly while holding the phone close to his ear. He hears Miu’s soft voice babbling in the background followed by a car’s horn. Machi makes a popping noise with her mouth, advertising to the magician that she’s chewing on bungeegum; the very gum he can’t stand because it reminds him of the real Hisoka’s dark past.

It’s a memory he wishes to not dwell on.

“I want to spend some time with you tonight. I was thinking about watching a movie and taking a bath together,” Hisoka replies quickly even though parts of his story is lie because in truth, he only wants to take a bath with his wife.

Machi makes another popping noise with her mouth before responding.

“Machi, we can take a bath together when I return. I won’t be gone for long.”

“Who are you meeting? Are you cheating on me?” Hisoka lets the words slip off his tongue quickly. He clutches the phone close to his ear, breathes hard, and waits for his wife’s answer.

Truthfully, the real Machi doesn’t suspect her husband as the cheating type but lately he’s been distant from her as if his mind is traveling to another dimension. She can’t tell what he’s thinking about half of the time. Not that she could from the beginning but sometimes she wants to understand how he’s feeling.

“Machi, why do you think that I’m cheating on you? I told you that I’m meeting a close acquaintance.”

“Who is the close acquaintance?”

“It’s a friend from the past.”

“What time will you be home?” Hisoka sits down on the couch and crosses his leg. He notices there’s a new paint stain on his pajama pants next to the old ones. “I can cook dinner before you get home unless you’re eating out with your friend.”

Machi chuckles a little. “I can eat dinner with you. What are you making?”

“I was thinking about making strawberry pancakes and an omelet,” Hisoka replies.

“I look forward to eating it when I get home later on,” Machi says in a sweet tone.

Hisoka clamps his mouth shut and opens it to say something but nothing comes out. As much as he wants to ask Machi more questions about her meeting tonight, he doesn’t inquire anymore, mostly because he doesn’t want to express his jealously.

“Are you still there?” Machi asks.

Hisoka clears his throat. “Yeah, I’m still here. I’ll see you when you get home. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Machi says before ending the call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!


	3. Chapter 3

 

Machi stands in the corner of a classroom eyeing everyone at the reunion with her arms crossed, wearing the same outfit she had worn at the grocery store. She was going to dress elegantly but the real Machi doesn’t have any decent dresses to fit the occasion. Majority of the clothes inside the closet consist of jeans, ripped jean shorts, and baggy shirts that have colorful patterns on it.

More people enter the room wearing casual outfits that look like they bought it from a thrift store. They look around the room with their eyes wide as if they are searching for a bomb that might explode at any moment and eventually make their way to friends that they’ve haven’t seen in years.

A man walks up to Machi with a glass of wine in his hand smiling wide, exposing his pearly, yet crooked teeth. He glances at her attire with a curled lip before opening his mouth to converse. She notices his piercing gaze and grows excited because it seems like he is trying to challenge her to a fight.

“I didn’t expect you to show up,” he says in a rude tone that makes Machi even more excited.

This night is definitely off to a good start. If it continues, Machi might kill one of the attendants at the party. She prays there is a strong worthy opponent waiting for someone to fight them until blood pours out of their mouth. If not, she’ll settle for a weak opponent to satisfy the bloodlust slowly rising inside of her.

Machi extends her hand to the man but he doesn’t shake it. Instead he stares at her hand as if it’s covered in a disease that will infect his immune system. She moves her hand away and crosses her arms.

“I didn’t get your name,” Machi says eyeing his attire carefully. She notices he is wearing a very expensive suit that has gold buttons sewn on the collar. “I don’t remember any of my classmate’s names. How long has it been since we’ve seen each other?”

“Why are you pretending that you don’t know who I am?” he asks angrily.

Machi frowns. “Excuse me? Why would I know who you are when we just met?”

The man shakes his head slowly before walking away from Machi with a scowl on his face. He joins a group of people standing in front of a table that has food on it and whispers into a short woman’s ear. The woman looks back at Machi with a disturbed expression on her face before whispering something into the man’s ear.

Robin runs up to Machi wearing a long dress that touches the stiletto heels on her feet. Her shoes make a clicking noise that sounds like a horse galloping as it comes into contact with the floor.

“Machi, I’m glad you made it to the reunion! Have you talked to anyone yet?” Robin glances at her attire for a few seconds. “Oh, you were supposed to dress casually. But it’s okay.”

“I don’t plan on staying long because I have a date with my husband,” Machi replies.

“Oh? You’re married! That’s wonderful,” Robbin exclaims. She places her hand on Machi’s shoulder and squeezes it gently. “Since you don’t plan on staying long, I have a question that I would like to ask you in private. Do you mind following me to the restroom?”

Machi notices a worried look in Robin’s eyes that makes the bloodlust bubbling inside of her spill over like lava when a volcano erupts. Something is troubling the real Machi’s friend. Whatever is, it can’t be good since they want to chat in private.

Robin leads Machi out of the classroom to a restroom on the other side of the university. As they enter, a strong fragrance of roses and oranges fill Machi’s nostrils. The smell makes her think of the first time she met her husband at Heaven’s Arena when they were young. Sparks between the two fierce fighters erupted the moment their eyes came into contact.

From that moment, Machi knew that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her husband.

Robin shuts the door and places her back against it as she tries to gather her thoughts. The sound of water dripping from a faucet shifts Machi’s attention to it for a few seconds. She looks at the faucet quietly and eventually lowers her eyes to the drops of water inside the sink. Its shape mesmerizes her like a magic act because it looks similar to blood flowing from a dead body.

“I’m really sorry for dragging you away from the reunion but I have a question that I want to ask you. I couldn’t say it in front of the other classmates because I’m a little embarrassed,” Robin begins to say as she looks at the floor shyly.

“What did you want to ask me?” Machi asks.

Robin swallows hard as she looks up at Machi. “Could you do me a favor? Could you ask your husband to be my fake fiancé this weekend? I told my parents that I’m bringing my fiancé to their anniversary party this weekend but he dumped me today.”

“Why can’t you tell them that you’re not together anymore?” Machi asks.

“If I told them that we’re no longer engaged, I won’t be able to inherit my father’s business. I want to take over the business as soon as possible before he passes away. He’s very sick right now,” Robin explains.

“I’ll have to ask my husband. I’m not sure they will be thrilled with the idea.”

Robin nods her head. “I understand if you don’t feel comfortable doing this for me. If you decide to change your mind, please call me tomorrow and let me know.”

Machi doesn’t say anything as she stares at Robin. It seems strange that the real Machi’s friend is asking for a favor after not communicating for years. Unless the real Machi has kept in touch with her but kept it a secret?

Robin opens up the door. “I’m going back to the party. Please call me tomorrow.” She smiles weakly before leaving the restroom quickly.

~*~

“Did you like dinner?” Hisoka takes off his shirt and crawls into the bed. He pulls the blanket up to his chin and watches Machi dry herself off with a towel. “I was thinking about making spaghetti tomorrow.”

“Whatever you cook, I’ll eat it,” Machi says tossing the towel on the floor. She crawls into the bed and rests her head on a large pillow next to Hisoka. “By the way, do you know a woman name Robin?”

Hisoka turns off a lamp on top of a nightstand next to the bed. “I went to graduate school with a Robin but I haven’t spoken to her in years. Why?”

That’s interesting. Why did Robin make it seem like she’s been keeping in touch with the real Machi for years? Machi moves closer to Hisoka on the bed, feeling excited because she just might have found a worthy opponent to fight.

If Robin is trying to destroy the real Hisoka’s family, the magician will make sure it doesn’t happen.

“I talked to your friend Robin at your class reunion. I left early because I didn’t find a worthy opponent to fight,” Machi rests her head on Hisoka’s chest and slips her hand inside his pants. “She wants you to pretend to be her fiancé this weekend.”

Hisoka frowns. “Hisoka, why didn’t you tell me that you were going to my class reunion? I wasn’t planning on attending it because Robin was going to be there along with some classmates that I don’t like.”

“I could tell that your classmates didn’t like you the minute I arrived at the reunion. One man was peeved that I didn’t know his name,” Machi looks up at Hisoka and kisses him. “I didn’t kill anyone at the party although I wanted to rip that man’s head off.”

Hisoka sighs a little. “We can’t keep killing people since we have children now. I don’t want them to grow up the same way as us.”

“You really are a softie. What happened to the cold, fierce, murderous woman that I married?”

Hisoka grows quiet and bites his lower lip as Machi continues to touch his member with her cold hands. The real Hisoka has a valid point about their old lives they’ve been trying to leave behind in the past. As much as the real Machi wants to escape her past that’s filled with lifeless bodies and stolen items, the need to kill flows through her veins and oozes out of her pores like sweat from a hard workout.

 “You said that Robin wants you, well, me to pretend to be her fiancé. Did she say why? It’s strange that she asked me. We weren’t good friends in graduate school,” Hisoka finally says after a few moments of silence.

Machi moves her hand from Hisoka’s pants to his stomach and moves her fingertips across his abs. The real Hisoka finds it fascinating to touch his own body with his wife’s small fingers. He finds it even more fascinating when they have sex because he enjoys feeling his member enter her body with every thrust.

Machi moves her hand from his stomach to his chest. “She wants you to pretend to be her fiancé so that she can inherit her father’s business. Whatever business he owns, it must be worth a lot of money since she’s so desperate to take over.”

“If I remember correctly, Robin’s father owns a pharmaceutical company. I believe they make medicines to cure rare diseases,” Hisoka runs his hand through Machi’s soft hair.

Machi moves her head to Hisoka’s ear and whispers. “What if they have medicines that can help us switch back into our own body? I think it would be worth finding out don’t you think? Once we switch back, there are positions I want to try out with you.”

Hisoka blushes a little. “If I decide to do this, what are we supposed to tell the kids?”

Machi licks the bottom of his ear. “I’ll figure something out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. :)


	4. Chapter 4

Guests stand around a large pool behind Robin’s parents’ home, conversing and laughing every so often about a bad joke someone cracks. They wear elegant attire that’s suited for an award ceremony, covered in beautiful jewels such as diamonds and sapphires from head to toe. The women wear a long dress with stiletto heels on their feet while the men wear a tux, a tie, and freshly polished leather shoes.  

There are balloons, candy, and confetti on the ground around the pool. Two tables, which are located in front of the house, have three large cakes, a punch bowl, and a mini ice sculpture that’s in the shape of a heart with the words sixth anniversary above it. The decorations and food cost over 60,000 jenny; a high price Robin’s parents had paid for with extra money they’ve been saving for years.

Hisoka and Machi stand in front of the table wearing attire that’s similar to the guests; however, the color splashed on the fabric shaping their toned body matches just like the shoes on their feet. At first they weren’t going to wear matching outfits but the magician had convinced his wife to look like a loving couple.

“Where’s Miu and Pearl? I hope you left them in the kid’s room together,” Hisoka whispers to his wife. He takes her hand in his and holds it tightly. “Babe, did you leave snacks for them? They might get hungry.”

“There’s a mini buffet inside the room for the kids. I’m sure they’ll eat plenty by the time we return. Don’t worry sweetheart,” Machi whispers while staring at the rose sticking out of the front pocket on his jacket.  “Try to blend in so that we can get on the other couples good side. Our goal is to find out if anyone here knows something about a drug that can help us return to our body.”

Robin walks up to them, wearing a short dress that has a fake flower pinned above her chest with short heels on her feet. Her hair is down naturally and there’s some glitter on her face and arms. She reaches out to shake both of their hands slowly as if she’s afraid something might happen.

“I’m so happy to finally meet your husband,” Robin says.

Hisoka lets go of Machi’s hand and takes hers. “Thank you for inviting us. My wife has already explained the situation to me and I’ll be delighted to help you out but we would have to leave by midnight since our kids are here.”

Robin lets go of Hisoka’s hand. “We have spare guest’s rooms that you can sleep in.”

Machi looks past Robin to an elderly couple walking toward a beach chair. The man helps the woman sit down before he walks over to the table to get his wife something to drink. He picks up a spoon inside the punch bowl and pours it inside of a plastic cup with shaky hands.

“It’s nice to finally meet an actual fiancé for a change. Usually my daughter brings back stories about how her fiancés are on a business trip,” Robin’s father says in a hoarse voice.

Hisoka bows elegantly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you….”

“Call me Tac,” he says without making eye contact with Hisoka. He places his hand on his daughters shoulder and whispers into her ear. “Why did you bring a sociopath to my anniversary? How dare you.”

Robin blinks. “What? He’s not a sociopath. He’s a…” she pauses to think of a concrete lie to convince her father. When an idea enters her mind, she speaks again, this time slower. “Dad, he has a PhD in Mathematics and teaches at York New University.”

Tac narrows his eyes. “Are you sure? Maybe I’m thinking about someone else.”

“Please dad, I promise that he’s not a sociopath,” Robin pleads.

Her father nods his head before walking away; leaving Robin to wonder why he thinks Hisoka is a sociopath. Why would Machi marry a dangerous criminal for? She isn’t the type to go for the bad guys. At least that’s what Robin remembers from their college days.

“I’m sorry about my father, he’s…he’s not well right now,” Robin says in an apologetic tone. She places her hand on Machi’s shoulder. “Thank you so much for doing this for me.”

Machi notices some sweat forming on Robin’s forehead as she moves her hand away. It seems that there’s something troubling her more than the insane scam to introduce Hisoka as her fiancé. Is it possible she’s waiting for her father to kick the bucket so that she can take over the family business?

“I’m going to mingle with some of the guests, we’ll meet up later for dinner,” Robin waves goodbye as she turns around to walk away.

“This is starting to become really interesting. I think we should pry around for information,” Machi whispers to Hisoka.

Hisoka nods his head. “I can ask around while I check on our kids.”

Machi places her hand on Hisoka’s chest to prevent him from entering the house. It wouldn’t be wise to send him to check up on their kids since he’s supposed to be Robin’s fiancé. If her grandfather found out that he has offspring with another woman, the engagement will end.

“Machi, it’s best that you stay here while I check up on the kids. I don’t want to mess up our only chance from finding out why your so called friend is nervous. I doubt it has anything to do with me, well you,” Machi whispers.

Hisoka narrows his eyes. “Hisoka, this isn’t some game that you can weasel your way out of. If you’re going to pry around for information, don’t give away our true identity.” He lowers to his head to Machi’s ear, smirking a little. “Otherwise, you’re sleeping on the couch tonight. And no, we’re not going to have sex.”

“I promise I won’t do anything reckless my love,” Machi pats Hisoka on the shoulder before entering the house.

~*~

There are a lot of children inside a room on the second floor inside. The entrance isn’t easy to find because it’s not in plain sight, rather it’s hidden behind a rotating bookshelf inside the grandfather’s office. In order to enter it, an individual needs to get permission from a butler or the owners; however, if that’s not possible, searching the room for the secret passage endlessly is one way to gain access.

Luckily for Machi, she already knows how to enter the room since she asked, rather forced a butler to tell her by lifting a card to their neck, pressing it against their jugular until they spilled the beans. She didn’t want to use an aggressive method at first but decided to spice things up to ease her boredom. After all, Hisoka is inside of thief’s body which means any opportunity to turn a regular situation into something more exhilarating, is bound to happen.

Machi makes the card in her hand disappear as she enters the room and finds her children sitting in the corner next to a table that has a tea set on top. Miu sits on top of a blanket on the floor eating a biscuit while Pearl sits next to her surfing the internet on her cellphone.

As soon as Pearl sees her mother, she sighs deeply and texts her friend an angry message about how much she hates her parents for dragging her to a boring party with snot nose rich kids. She was supposed to attend a lake house party with some friends but her parents had persuaded her to come and greet the other the other children.

So far, she hasn’t made small talk with anyone since they insist on conversing about their affluent lifestyles. She swears every word that rolls of their tongue consist of shopping for luxurious items that cost around 3.2 billion jenny and riding yachts to islands in the middle of nowhere. If she could escape the house with her baby sister she would do it in a heartbeat; however, dealing with the real Machi’s wrath prevents her.

“Pearl, how are you doing? Did you want me to get you anything?” Machi kneels down beside Miu and pretends to take the biscuit out of her hand. “Your mother is going to be busy for the rest of the night so if you need anything…”

“I don’t need anything. I want to leave this stupid party and go home. Why did you come here in the first place? It’s not like Mom’s really friends with whatever her name is,” Pearl says angrily.

Machi frowns. “Of course your mother is really friends with Robin, why do you think differently? Did you hear something?”

Pearl shrugs. “It’s nothing, maybe it’s just a rumor but I overheard a butler talking to one of the guests about Robin. They think it’s another one of her scams to obtain the rights to her grandfather’s business. I’m not too sure what that means.”

“You shouldn’t believe everything you hear. Even if it were true, we’re not going to allow her to use us…” she moves her hand behind Miu’s ear and makes a card appear. Her daughter giggles and claps her hands. “We’re going to use her to get information.”

“Why?”

“It’s not important dear,” Machi picks up Miu, takes the car keys out of her pocket and hands them to Pearl. “If you want to go to the car and stay there until we leave, you can. I left a spare charger inside it so that you can charge your cellphone.”

Pearl snatches the keys out of her hand, smiling a little. “Thanks for saving me from this hellhole.”

“Don’t try to sneak out any alcohol. If you want to bring food to the car that’s fine,” Machi says sternly.

Pearl rolls her eyes. “Okay. Bye.”

Machi watches her daughter leave the room sighing hard before looking at Miu.

“Well, shall we snoop around for information together?”


	5. Chapter 5

Machi walks down a small aisle inside the large library that’s on the third floor across from a guest room. The books on the shelf are arranged in alphabetical order with small numbers written in ink at the bottom of the spine. There’s an elephant bookstand that has fake jewels in its eyes holding all of the books up at the end. Miyu touches the eyes and giggles a little before quieting.

“Which book should we look at? While daddy is distracting Robin, we can snoop around for a bit until we have to leave,” Machi whispers as she pulls a book off the lower shelf that has a picture of a jaguar on the spine. She walks over to a desk at the end of the aisle, sits down in a chair, and opens up the book to the table of contents. There is a chapter about experiments that were administered in a small village on an island she’s never heard of it. She flips to the page and skims it.

“Hmm it looks like they gave some people a drug that caused hair growth all over their body,” Machi whispers to Miyu who touches the page with her tiny fingers. “Sadly, this isn’t what I’m looking for.”

Machi turns the page and finds information about another experiment in which the same drug was given to a different group of people on the island. One out of fifteen people was affected by the drug; however, the side effect wasn’t as extreme as the other experiment. The only thing that happened was a slight increase in sexual drive.

Machi sighs a little. “This isn’t going to help me. Maybe I should take a look at the books in the corner of the roo….” She pauses as Miyu flips the pages babbling loudly to a page that has a picture of a several people standing next to each other. Above their head in large font are the words _crossovers successfully_. She places her finger on the page and smiles a little. “I think I just found the drug that we’re looking for.”

“Excuse me!” What are you doing in here?!” A young girl with short wavy hair wearing a shiny long dress yells rudely. She marches over to the table with her arms crossed, chewing on bubblegum and picks up the book. “Grandfather doesn’t like people reading his books. You need to leave.”

“Oh, forgive me. I’ll be leaving now,” Machi stands up and walks away, holding Miyu close to her chest. If Hisoka wasn’t at the party, she would have stolen the book, only to return it hours later once she finished reading it.

Instead of leaving the library, Machi sneaks into the study room that is located in the back and closes the door. A sweet scent of oranges fills her nostrils as she walks over to a large desk that has a lamp on top and turns it on before calling her daughter.

“What do you want dad? I’m trying to talk to my boyfriend,” Pearl says slightly annoyed.

“When did you get a boyfriend? Mom never mentioned this to me,” Machi places Miyu on her lap and looks over at the door to make sure no one is entering the room. “Anyways, I have a question that I want to ask you. Do you remember when your mother and I switched bodies?”

Pearl sighs hard. “Why?”

“Just tell me.”

“I don’t remember the date exactly but it was during our vacation on one of the islands in Ochima. I think you and mom ate some food I thought was gross at a small village outside of the tourist area.”

Machi makes a humming noise. “Do you remember what we ate?”

“I don’t know. Maybe it was grilled chicken and steamed vegetables. Why are you asking about this all of a suddenly? You’ve never asked me questions about our past vacations. Does this have anything to do with finding a drug that can switch bodies?” Pearl asks.

“Maybe but I have one more question for you. I need you to entertain a young girl so that I can do some research in the library. If she catches me in here again, she’ll tell her grandfather which will get us thrown out of the party. I don’t want to upset your mother,” Machi says.

Pearl sighs hard again. “No. I’m talking to my boyfriend and listening to music that she probably won’t like. Stuck up brats like her don’t listen to indie rock. Why don’t you steal the book and return it later?”

“It will only be for a few hours and this isn’t up for debate. I’ll bring her out to the car in a few minutes.”

Pearl mutters something underneath her breath before responding. “Fine, but I’m not going to share my food with her.”

~*~

Twenty minutes later, and after a lot of convincing, Machi escorts the young girl to the car while holding Miyu. Pearl exits the car and glances at the young girl’s attire for a few seconds before sighing hard as she presses a button on the driver’s door to unlock the passenger’s side. The young girl opens the door and gets into the car without saying anything.

“Thank you,” Machi whispers before spinning around and returning to the house.

Pearl gets back into the car, takes off her shoes, and tosses them into the back seat. The young girl snorts a little as she looks at the garbage on the floor near her feet. If this were her mother’s car, it wouldn’t look like this. No, it would be vacuumed, cleaned inside and outside, with an expensive air freshener hanging from the rearview window, filling the air with a vanilla scent.

“Is it true that you don’t have any friends? I don’t normally take my time out to talk to the less unfortunate,” she says while looking at a bag of trash in the backseat. She wrinkles her nose before speaking again. “You really need to clean your car. It’s disgusting.”

“I’m sorry that my car isn’t up to your standards and I have a lot of friends. Whatever my father said, it isn’t true,” Pearl replies. “Anyways, what’s your name?”

“My name is Skye, and you mean your mother, don’t you?” the young girl corrects her.

“I said my mother. You really need to listen better,” Pearl picks up her phone with shaky hands because she almost gave away her parents secret.

That was close.

Skye turns back around in the seat and crosses her leg. She looks at the house in the distance and wonders if her parents would run out the front door to find out where she is, screaming loudly, while dialing for the police. It seems like something a parent would do if their child came up missing at a party; however, in her case, it’s the complete opposite.  

Her parents don’t care if she left for good and never came back. To them, she’s a burden; a thorn in their side that they want to get rid of because her grandfather’s Pharmaceutical Company will be hers once she turns eighteen.

Owning a company at such a young age is every teens dream but not for her. She doesn’t want the company nor does she want any part of her family. Her classmates and teachers hate her because her last name is on every headache, and cold medicines sold at the pharmacies across the globe. At first she thought it was nice to have a famous last name until her grandfather was caught in a sex scandal that went viral. Someone had filmed him having sex with the president of a rival Pharmaceutical Company.  

“Why are you sitting in the car? Why aren’t you with your family?” Skye asks without making eye contact. She continues to stare at the front door, waiting for her parents to appear.

Pearl shrugs. “I hate parties and being around rich snobbish brats like you.”

“I’m surprised you’re not calling me worse things. You must not know too much about my family,” she looks over at Pearl and extends her hand. “Since you’re going to find out eventually, my full name is Skye Starwind. It’s the same last name that you see on some medications in the pharmacy.”

Pearl raises an eyebrow. “Oh? You must be the granddaughter of Blue Starwind who was involved in a sex scandal that happened a few years ago. Yeah, I know who your family is but maybe my parents don’t.”

Skye shakes her head. “It must be nice to part of a family that doesn’t have any problems.”

“My family has problems,” Pearl says picking up her cellphone to see if her boyfriend sent a message. There aren’t any new messages on the screen which irritates her a little because she wants to know what he’s up to right now. She places her phone in a cup holder on the door before speaking again. “The only difference between our families is that no one knows about it.”

“Knows about what?”

“The skeletons in our closet,” Pearl whispers.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Hisoka follows Robin, Tac, and her grandmother down a narrow hallway to a large living room located on the south side. There are leather couches, armchairs, and a shaggy rug in the middle of the floor with a wooden coffee table on top that has a vase filled with roses. Pictures of Robin’s family in gold frames hang on the wall above a lit fireplace. The curtains seem to sparkle as sunlight pours into the room, kissing everything it touches.

Tac and his wife sit down on the couch while Hisoka and Robin sit down in armchairs across from them. As soon as he notices that Hisoka and Robin aren’t sitting together like a happy couple who’s excited to get married, he raises an eyebrow and coughs several times to get everyone’s attention as if that will solve the problem.

Robin forces a fake smile on her face as gets out of the armchair and walks over to Hisoka quickly, almost crashing into the coffee table along the way. She sits down on his lap before her grandfather makes a rude remark that they aren’t acting lovingly. After all, she’s trying to prove that they are fiancé’s, destine to be married in the future. If there is a misunderstanding, the family business will go to one of her cousins.

That can’t happen at all.

“So, how long have you two been seeing each other?” Tac asks placing his hand on his wife’s lap. She smiles widely at him as if he just given her a new diamond ring that costs a billion jenny. As soon as she makes eye contact with Hisoka, her smile disappears.

“We’ve been seeing each other for 2 years,” Robin lies.

Tac looks at Hisoka for confirmation. “Hmmm, how did you meet?”

Hisoka places his hand on Robin’s lap, squeezes it gently and talks before she gets a chance to spit out another lie. He knows that if she keeps continuing to create a weak web of lies in front her grandfather, eventually the truth will surface. The only way to prevent that from happening is tell a true story about how two lovers met years ago.

In this case, Hisoka is going to tell Tac how he met Machi.

“We met at the supermarket years ago when I was shopping for orange juice because I had a cold. Some people say they don’t believe in love at first sight but it was for me. She was absolutely beautiful in her baggy sweater and ripped jean shorts,” Hisoka says letting the words roll of his tongue as he imagines Machi narrowing her eyes at him because he’s telling others how they met.

If she were in the room right now, she probably turn beet red and gently pinch his arm to shut him up. She hates it whenever he tells others about how they met or the time she had given birth to their first child inside of a taxi car on their way to the hospital. Luckily, the taxi driver had gone to medical school for a little bit and knew how to deliver a baby.

Tac nods his head. “What does your family do? You do realize that I own a prosperous Pharmaceutical business. I want my granddaughter to marry a man who’ll be the next CEO of another Pharmaceutical business.”

That won’t happen at all because Hisoka’s family is dead and even if they were alive, they wouldn’t meet Tac’s standards due to their poverty. He didn’t realize that Robin’s grandfather wants her to marry a man whose background is in the Pharmaceutical industry. In some ways, it makes sense to marry another affluent family to keep the bloodline at the top of food chain.

No wonder Robin is so desperate to prove that Hisoka is a rich man.

“Well,” Hisoka begins to say but Robin interrupts him.

“His father owns a small Pharmaceutical company,” Robin explains.

Tac makes a humming noise. “What company? I know every single one of them.” He kisses his wife on the cheek. “Honey, how many small Pharmaceutical companies are there?”

“There aren’t any at all,” she responds.

Robin blinks. “Grandmother, there are small Pharmaceutical companies.”

“What’s their name?” her grandmother asks in a sharp tone, making goosebumps appear on Robin’s arms.

Robin opens her mouth to say something but closes it. She doesn’t know of any actual small Pharmaceutical companies in the area let alone anywhere else. Maybe she could pour out another lie with hope her grandmother will drink it up like a bottle of wine during dinner with CEO’s from various companies.

“It’s called Rose Pharmaceutical. You know the small company in Layton city,” Robin says.

Hisoka smiles a little because there is a company called Rose Pharmaceutical in Layton city but it’s not small, it’s a medium size company that does business with certain Pharmacy’s and hospital’s. He knows who the owners are very well because well, he’s fought the husband and wife at Heaven’s Arena last year. The fight had lasted for six hours with no interruptions. There was blood all over their clothes, the floor, and hair. Some of it had landed on the referee’s uniform and the audience sitting in the front row.

Nobody knows that the owners sometimes fight at Heavens Arena on the weekends. They usually wear wrestling masks and old clothes that look like it came out of a dumpster. If they are feeling bold, sometimes they will wear the full wrestling uniform, head to toe, covered in fake jewels and glitter as if they are about to attend a costume party.

The couple doesn’t mind Hisoka at all. In fact, they really admire him for his strength, quirky ways, and perception since he was able to figure out their true identity during the first fight. After that, they’ve been goods friends, inviting the Morou’s over to BBQ’s, wine tasting parties, and movie nights in the theater inside of their house. The fact that Robin is pretending he works for their company is extremely amusing and interesting.

Hisoka definitely wants to see how far this lie will stretch until Machi is able to find a drug that will help them switch bodies.

“That’s interesting you mention Rose Pharmaceutical because I was just about to call them later today,” her grandmother says in a sharp tone once again.

Robin clears her throat. “Oh? You don’t have to call them to confirm that their son is here. I’m sure they’re busy.”

Hisoka snorts a little because he knows the couple isn’t busy at all. In fact, they are probably playing golf at the golf course behind their mansion, drinking wine and gossiping about the fighters at Heaven’s Arena.

They aren’t busy at all.

“Go ahead and call my parents. I’m sure they will confirm that I’m their son,” Hisoka says squeezing Robin’s leg.

Robin sweats a little and whispers to Hisoka. “What are you doing? My grandfather is going to figure out that you’re not…”

“Don’t worry about it,” Hisoka says.

~*~

Machi flips through a book inside the library while keeping an eye on the door to make sure no one enters. Soft jazz music blasts from the hallway along with the sound of people chattering. The noise doesn’t make her flinch nor interfere with her research as she reads a study about another experiment in a small city called Ayton. The people had taken a drug that made them switch bodies but the results were fatal. At least seventy percent of the people had died due to a heart attack.

“If I don’t find a cure, we’re never going to switch bodies. Not that I don’t mind being in my wife’s body,” Machi says looking down at her breast pressed against the fabric. She closes her eyes, chucking a little because she’s wearing an ugly bra the real Machi hates the most. It’s clear, plastic and has a small ribbon in the middle; it looks like something a teenage girl would wear for her boyfriend.

Not a grown woman.

She turns the page and finds another study about another group of people who had taken a drug that made them switch bodies. The results weren’t pretty like the last study. In fact, it was much worse. At least ninety percent of the people had died due to seizures and internal bleeding.

Machi closes the book and looks up at the books on each shelf, wondering if there’s one that has a successful study. There has to be one. Maybe Robin’s grandfather has documents of a successful study hidden somewhere in the house or at his office.

She picks up her phone and calls Hisoka to make sure everything is okay on his part. Just knowing he’s pretending to be Robin’s fake fiancé is humorous yet jealously flows through her veins. It’s not because she’s afraid Robin will steal her husband away. No. It’s the fact that the real Machi might do a little too much in his body, possibly charm his way into making everyone believe they are indeed a happy couple.

The real Hisoka wants to pretend to be a charming asshole in front of others instead of his wife.

Why does she get to have all the fun?

“Hello, baby, did you find what you are looking for?” Hisoka asks.

Machi leans back against the chair. “Baby, you don’t ever call me that unless we’re about to…”

“Hisoka, did you find anything? Better yet, we need to get ahold of the Roses because Robin says that you are…I mean I’m their son,” Hisoka interrupts Machi. “I would call them but I’m tied up at the moment with her grandparents. Apparently they want her to marry a man who’s from a rich family.”

“You mean a rich man who’ll be the next CEO of a pharmaceutical company? I’m not sure the Roses will be thrilled to know that we are dragging them into a messy lie just to find a drug that will help us switch bodies.”

“I’m sure they won’t mind since they do owe us a favor for letting them win a fight three months ago,” Hisoka reminds Machi in a nasty tone.

The real Hisoka is aware of his crime but he purposely did it because, well, if the situation isn’t entertaining, he’ll find a way to spice it up even if costs him rent money. The crazy clown would much rather see his wife pissed off at him for doing something stupid than dish out a complement for doing something good.

It’s one of the reasons why he fell in love with the thief. She really knows how to joy to his frigid heart.

“I’ll call the Roses and explain the situation to them. As soon as I get an answer, I’ll text you since you’re…busy with Robin,” Machi says standing up and walking over to a large book on the shelf. She pulls it out and stares at the cover. It has a clover next to a bird on it. “I’ll talk to you later my dear.”

“Please don’t do anything stupid. I love you,” Hisoka says before hanging up the phone.

“Oh, I plan to,” Machi whispers.

~*~

“How are you doing? Better yet, are you drunk right now? I need you sober for what about I’m about to say,” Machi says in a somewhat pleasant tone, forcing an uncanny smile to Mr. Rose’s lips.

Mr. Rose holds the phone close to his ear as he eyes his wife pouring expensive wine that you can only get at an auction into a large wine glass that looks like it came out of an underground club. She lifts the glass to her lips and takes a small sip before raising an eyebrow, eyeing the wrinkles forming on her husband’s pale forehead.

 “You and I both know that you don’t drink tea in the afternoon. You old coots would much rather get drunk and fight someone until they begged for mercy,” Machi shoots back. “Anyway, I have a favor to ask.”

“A favor huh? What did you two do this time?”

“We need you to pretend to be Hisoka’s father.”

“Why?”

“What’s the problem dear?” Mrs. Rose asks.

Mr. Rose moves the phone away from his ear. “It seems that they need us to pretend to be Hisoka’s parents because they’ve found a drug to fix their problem.”

“Oh? What Pharmaceutical company claims to have the miracle drug?” Mrs. Rose asks picking up her wine glass again.

Mr. Rose places the phone back to his ear. “Machi, what’s the name of the company?”

“Starwind Pharmaceutical. In order for us to gain access to the drug we’ll…I mean my husband will need to be married into the family.”

 “Let me guess, that old man wants his granddaughter to marry Hisoka so that she’ll take over the family business?” Mr. Rose says.

“They’ll be calling you in thirty minutes to confirm everything. Please brag about my hus…I mean my achievements to them. I want to come off as a suitable husband for his granddaughter,” Machi says placing the book on the table. She opens it up to the table of contents and scans the words on the page, looking for an experiment involving people switching bodies. “I hope you’ll do well since you owe us a favor.”

Mr. Rose scoffs. “Don’t worry; I’ll make sure that old man falls in love with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or a comment if you like. :)


End file.
